The Storm in his Eyes
by JessieJackson
Summary: She thought she broke him, but really she only broke the dam. Leading to her own fault and regret.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I update once a week about and I love the thought of a completely powerful Percy

Percy's P.O.V

I stared out into my own broken of of despair, she broke me. 'She never loved me' a voice told me. I watched the water lap with my own emotion.

'Why do they always leave you' it said again.

My own mind was battling itself, it's been consistent since I defeated Kronos. I knew what was happening, he tainted my very being. His gold tendril wrapped and wired its way through my mind never to be as happy or free as it once was.

I heard her footsteps behind me, I almost couldn't bring myself to look at her. Slowly, but surely I turned around. There she was in all her glory, legendary princess curls bouncing as she walked.

She knew what she saw before her. A broken shell, a faint green glow protruding from the broken soul within.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I looked at him with disgust running through my mind. Even as I looked into those sad green eyes I knew anything I once thought I felt was over.

But even so his breathtaking green orbs glowed bright in the fog. His gorgeous windswept hair had sand in it and all I could see was undying rage and sadness from him.

"What do you want" He asked ever so cautiously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt y-"

"Cut the crap, I loved you and I thought you loved me. Don't try to say didn't try to resist it. You are cold hearted, and thought it would be fun to stomp on one that was thriving." He yelled at me.

I could see the storm in his eyes, the more I looked the more I couldn't look away. I was drawn out of my daze by yelling.

Percy P.O.V

'She's lying' the voice hissed

'She never loved you'

'No one could ever love you'

'Just let go of your restraint'

'Let go'

'Let go'

The dam cracked. I started to scream, I felt violated by my own self.

'Kill her' it hissed

"STOP IT"

'Why should I'

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD"

'I can't i'm you'

My yelling continued, I felt like I was being ripped down the middle. An endless golden seam right through me.

Another crack.

I heard a faint yelling my name, but as soon as I heard that a new whispering.

' _Heal together to be one my fallen Hero'_

Then I fell to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy P.O.V

When I awoke I was in the infirmary, or what was left of it. I looked to my left and saw the camp in ruins. I had no idea what happened, I looked to my right and saw campers all bandaged up around me. I tried to move my arm, only to find it restrained to the cot. I looked at my other one and it was too. I decided to rest while I waited for someone to do anything.

About and hour later Will came over and unchained me.

"I hope you happy with yourself," He said with a glare. Once again I had no idea what anyone was talking about.

"Will what are you talking about?." He looked flabbergasted.

"You really don't know what happened do you." His eyes kinda glazed over like he was remembering something.

"No I don't"

Will

I can't believe Percy doesn't remember what he did to the camp. He completely destroyed it.

*Flashback*

I was walking through the strawberry field to find Nico. When the sky darkened, the clouds rippled with energy. Lightning struck near the beach, I heard campers screaming and prayers being yelled.

Why was Zeus angry I ran to the strawberry field looking for Nico, I was beginning to freak out. I stopped at the beach and saw Percy just standing there, stoically. Annabeth was shaking him trying to get him to snap out of it. Percy's eyes just rippled with power. The waves were 50 feet high gracing towards the clouds.

Earthquakes shook the ground beneath my feet.

In 3 flashes of light Zeus, Poseidon, and Hestia appeared in their godly divine forms, Hestia ran behind Percy and helped Annabeth support him. I ran closer and heard Zeus and Poseidon arguing.

"What do you mean you can't control it?!" Zeus bellowed, "You, the god of the sea cannot control you own child's powers?!.

"Don't act all innocent, why are you making it lightning and thunder!." Poseidon screamed at him.

"I cannot control, he is too powerful," Zeus responded glumfuly. Everyone's heads whipped around as Percy screamed he dropped, and everything stilled.

*Flashback over*

As I snapped out of my flashback, Percy looked at me with his powerful eyes, and something snapped as they glowed gold. He then slumped down into unconsciousness.


End file.
